Project Summary To achieve its overarching aims, the NCQBCS requires a scientific leadership platform to effectively orchestrate our TR&D, DBP, and C&S efforts. Accordingly, we have assembled a complementary mix of faculty and staff scientists with over 50 combined years of service at the University of Wisconsin. This skilled and knowledgeable team will equip the center with decades of technology development expertise and the long-term continuity required for successful operation of the facility. Beyond conducting and leading the technology research arm of the center, staff members with aligning background and expertise must direct the various scientific projects accepted by the facility. Likewise, we will rely upon this tremendous experience to review these projects regularly. Finally, we have revamped the proposed Internal Executive Advisory committee to form a group that meets annually and in an ad hoc manner, if necessary, to deal with any potential University Administration issues, Center complaints, staff issues, and co-Investigator disputes. Guidance of the NCQBCS will require the implementation of various policies and procedures to improve overall efficiency and effectiveness of all Center activities. For example, these protocols will be necessary to allocate Center resources, schedule projects, prioritize work, accept new collaborations and DBPs, and arrange training, among others. Upon launching of the Center we will make available all Center policy through a website. Updates and additions to these procedures will be determined based on staff and user input. These suggestions, and all policies, will be reviewed once per quarter at an NCQBCS staff meeting. The intent is to determine whether new protocols should be created or existing policies updated to meet the needs of our users. Should we determine the need for a new policy, by a majority vote of Center staff present, a sub-committee will be assembled to draft the document, which will be reviewed and voted up or down at the following staff meeting. To provide critical feedback, we shall recruit a panel of prominent researchers with biomedical, technological, and/or leadership experience to serve on our External Advisory Committee (EAC). We will include a mix of established scientists having long-term views of the field and younger scientists generating fresh ideas. The primary role of the committee is to be frank and critical. The yearly meetings will serve as a stimulus to NCQBCS's staff members, as their projects will be reviewed to provide guidance over the next year.